It's All In The Timing
by Golden Bearded Dragon
Summary: Stan Lee was once a Time Lord, but now he could be considered something very different. Without any control over where and when he jumps, Lee will travel throughout the Marvel Dimensions, saving lives and causing mass confusion as he goes. AU.
_**What's this? Another story? And one I wrote at 2 in the morning? Well, enjoy this prologue!**_

 _ **I don't own this, and Stanley Martin Lieber is awesome.**_

 _Mind-voice talking in mind._

 _"Mind-voice talking out loud."_

* * *

An old man with a graying, peppered beard, and a deteriorating hairline, sat on a balcony watching the proceedings happening below. His lips turned upwards in slight amusement, showing that he was a man who was liable to not take offense at a slight insult to his person, and rather just laugh it off without a care.

The elderly man watched the fate of the world he was currently on play out before his very eyes. With your stereotypical villain, or "Kree" fanatic, doing his best to dispose of an entire planet filled with -from the villain's point of view- weak beings. And this evil, blue dude -not to sound racist, his skin was actually blue- was planning to accomplish this task with one of the six "Infinity Stones", which were supposedly extremely powerful rock-like thingies… And this one had been known to be able to destroy all organic life on a planet just by touching the surface of said planet.

Which didn't make a whole lot of sense, if you really thought about it. Wouldn't the stone-bearer be destroyed with the planet, as well? And why did those kinds of things even exist?

Anyways. The aged male sighed as he watched the little group of misfits band together and destroy the villain. He felt his lips twitch once again as he suddenly become extremely amused at how a tree and a raccoon were partners. In space. But to be fair, the bounty-hunter-turned-kinda-hero-even-though-he's-still-a-twig-at-the-moment had really looked like an Ent. Maybe a baby Ent. Like all of the Ents finally found their Ent-wives and reproduced. And Groot was a result of that.

The man took another look around the nearly destroyed city, drinking it in as he felt a familiar power within him calling out a warning before it fully activated. He hadn't quite felt like leaving yet, but he had no control over when he jumped, he could prolong it if necessary, but that didn't make the jump any less inevitable. He only hoped that he would see this universe again, someday.

The man was glad that he was able to help at least a little bit in the chaos that had only recently stopped from the result of the newly dubbed Guardians of the Galaxy's help. Even though the main events were at a fixed point in time, he was able to use a little bit of subtle power to make dangerous rubble and falling debris of destroyed buildings from crushing civilians. Overall, he thought he did a pretty good job of minimizing the casualties of this battle with the Kree, Ronan.

"Xandar is a curious planet, and one I'd hope to see again, in all its glory." The old man said into open air, seemingly speaking to the earth itself. He exhaled slowly, then steeled himself. "Looks like I'm ready for another adventure. Take me away, Athaliah."

 _Of course, Master._ The voice inside his mind responded, in the tone of a little girl. _I would never dream of anything else._

"None of that, call me by my name. You've earned it for all that you've done for me, my old friend." The old man said aloud, and if anyone had been around to hear him talking to himself in a seemingly one-sided conversation, they would have thought he was just an old, senile man.

" _Of course, Stan Lee. How could I forget that you have never been one of tradition?"_

A young girl's laughter rang through the air as the old man disappeared, leaving the world without a noise or spark of light. Our hapless protagonist was on his way to bring hope to multiple people, but little did he know of the barely operational street camera that had happened to be facing his direction in the moment he had taken off from the planet. And this small detail had the chance to change events long set in stone, ever since the beginning of that dimension's creation.

But Stan Lee had never truly cared for anything traditional, and had always looked outside the box for solutions; especially when he was in his youth. He might have once been a famed Time Lord. But now, if he had even known what he may have started, he would have certainly agreed that it was due time for a change in the rules set down for millennium.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: High fives all around to anyone who was awesome enough to read this. I have had this idea for a while now, and I decided to show this preview to see who would like it. Thank you for reading, and if you would like to see more, please review. Ideas are very much welcome.**_

 _ **Athaliah: An Israeli name, meaning "The Time of the Lord".**_

 _ **'\\_(-_-)_/`**_


End file.
